Topp Dogg - Play Ground
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Play Groundright|200px *'Artista: Topp Dogg *'Mini Álbum: '''Dogg's Out *'Pista: 5 *'Género: '''Pop Dance, Rap, Hip-Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: Stardom Entertainment '''Romanización Well I don’t know soljikhi moreugesseo naega wonhaneun geon eoullijido anhneun neoui geu Crown Crown iriwa wa amudo molla jejarie nwa Now un johge eodeogeollin raeppeodeul ssak da geodeollaegi ninedeuri bwatdeon gojeonjeogi gajjadeurui panchineun moseub jiwonaegil ssiseonaegil naega pillyohagil igeon amhaengeosa flow sori jilleo yeogijeogi naega Mother, Father da This is my play ground nan ddabunhan geon sirheo This is my home ground neon mureup ggulhgo bireo urin deoreob deoreob deoreobge hey modu Turn up turn up turn up hae hey When I’m falling down tonight’s the night gihoereul nohchijin ma amudo eobtneun miro sogui nae mam nal itjineun ma I’’m the king of ddarawabwa nae balggeutdo neon mot michyeo da mireonaego chajihan urimanui Ground iri jeori dulleobwado geogiseo geogi ilppun I don’t care baby modeungeol da dwijibeo ddokbaro bwa ajikdo moreugesseo mal dollil saenggak ma eoullijido anhneun neoui geu Ground Ground doraga ga amudo mollae jejariro ga Now They said mwotdo moreugo ollaoneun geonbangjin nomdeul bwara malman apseon geotdeul ibdamureo wae uriga nideul bogo jeoreul hanya nami sseojun gasal oewo neonedeureun uriegen gappunhaji give me the crown sseolleonghan gayo pane banpal nae witdorineun gajuk jacket This is my play ground nan ddabunhan geon sirheo This is my home ground neon mureup ggulhgo bireo urin deoreob deoreob deoreobge hey modu Turn up turn up turn up hae hey When i’m falling down tonight’s the night gihoereul nohchijin ma amudo eobtneun miro sogui nae mam nal itjineun ma I’m the king of ddarawabwa nae balggeutdo neon mot michyeo da mireonaego chajihan urimanui Ground iri jeori dureobwado geogiseo geogi ilppun I don’t care baby modeungeol da dwijibeo You got me watching out neoga geu nugungan Got everybody nal ddara haneun aen manha ajikdo molla wae naneun yeogi itneunde eodil bwa da yeah nal ddara ol temyeon da ddarawabwa neohuiga nugudeun da ballajulge neoui ganeungseong jero neohui modu nal daehaneun taedo yeah naega sone eotge doel i wanggwan I’ll get a big crown big money I’m shine yes digging and killing I’m feeling everybody want to know geurae naega yeogi Leader I’m king guess who? This is my play ground nan ddabunhan geon sirheo This is my home ground neon mureup ggulhgo bireo urin deoreob deoreob deoreobge hey modu Turn up turn up turn up hae hey daenohgo jangnan jil jil jil jil jil jil prank jangnan jil jil jil jil jil jil prank daenoko jangnan jil jil jil jil jil jil prank jangnan jil jil jil jil jil jil prank 'Español' Bueno no lo sé Honestamente no sé lo que quiero Es esa corona-corona tuya que ni siquiera te queda bien Ven acá Nadie se va a dar cuenta, ponla ahora mismo en el lugar que corresponde Voy a sacar a patadas a todos los raperos que lo lograron con suerte Espero borrar a todos los farsantes anticuados que has visto Espero sacarlos me vas a necesitar Este el flow de un grupo secreto Grita fuerte aquí y allá soy la madre el padre Este es mi patio de recreo No me gustan las cosas aburridas Esta es mi tierra natal Arrodíllate y ruega Somos sucios, sucios, sucios hey Todo el mundo, suban, suban, súbanle hey Cuando estoy cayendo, esta noche es la noche No te pierdas esta oportunidad Mi corazón es como un laberinto vacío No me olvides Soy el rey de.. sígueme Pero ni siquiera puedes alcanzar mis pasos Los sacamos y tomamos posesión de nuestra tierra Mira a tu alrededor Aquí y allá todo es lo mismo No me importa baby, voy a poner todo patas arriba Mira cuidadosamente ¿Aún no sabes? No pienses decir algo más Tu tierra-tierra ni siquiera te queda bien Vete Sin que nadie lo sepa, ahora vuelve a donde perteneces Dijeron, "mira a esos típos engreídos creciendo sin saber nada" Sólo hablan así que cierra la boca ¿Por qué deberíamos inclinarnos ante ustedes? Sólo te memorizas letras que alguien escribió para tí Eres demasiado fácil para nosotros; dame la corona Este mundo aburrido del kpop es una camiseta de manga corta mientras que lo mío es una chaqueta de piel Este es mi patio de recreo No me gustan las cosas aburridas Esta es mi tierra natal Arrodíllate y ruega Somos sucios, sucios, sucios hey Todo el mundo, suban, suban, súbanle hey Cuando estoy cayendo, esta noche es la noche No te pierdas esta oportunidad Mi corazón es como un laberinto vacío No me olvides Soy el rey de.. sígueme Pero ni siquiera puedes alcanzar mis pasos Los sacamos y tomamos posesión de nuestra tierra Mira a tu alrededor Aquí y allá todo es lo mismo No me importa baby, voy a poner todo patas arriba Me tienes a la expectativa, Quien quiera que seas Tengo a todo el mundo, muchos me siguen Todavía no sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿Qué estás buscando? Sí Sígueme si puedes síganme todos Quien quiera que seas te vamos a aniquilar Tu potencial es cero, Hasta tu actitud hacia mí sí Me voy a ganar esta corona Voy a tener una gran corona, mucho dinero, Estoy brillando, Sí, cavando y matando, Siento a todo el mundo ¿Quieres saber? Sí, yo soy el líder, soy el rey ¿Adivina quién? Este es mi patio de recreo No me gustan las cosas aburridas Esta es mi tierra natal Arrodíllate y ruega Somos sucios, sucios, sucios hey Todo el mundo, suban, suban, súbanle hey Hagan una una una una una una broma broma Una una una una una una broma broma Hagan una una una una una una broma broma Una una una una una una broma broma 'Hangul' Well I don’t know 솔직히 모르겠어 내가 원하는 건 어울리지도 않는 너의 그 Crown Crown 이리와 와 아무도 몰라 제자리에 놔 Now 운 좋게 얻어걸린 랩퍼들 싹 다 거덜내기 니네들이 봤던 고전적이 가짜들의 판치는 모습 지워내길 씻어내길 내가 필요하길 이건 암행어사 flow 소리 질러 여기저기 내가 Mother, Father 다 This is my play ground 난 따분한 건 싫어 This is my home ground 넌 무릎 꿇고 빌어 우린 더럽 더럽 더럽게 hey 모두 Turn up turn up turn up 해 hey When I’m falling down tonight’s the night 기회를 놓치진 마 아무도 없는 미로 속의 내 맘 날 잊지는 마 I’m the king of 따라와봐 내 발끝도 넌 못 미쳐 다 밀어내고 차지한 우리만의 Ground 이리 저리 둘러봐도 거기서 거기 일뿐 I don’t care baby 모든걸 다 뒤집어 똑바로 봐 아직도 모르겠어 말 돌릴 생각 마 어울리지도 않는 너의 그 Ground Ground 돌아가 가 아무도 몰래 제자리로 가 Now They said 뭣도 모르고 올라오는 건방진 놈들 봐라 말만 앞선 것들 입다물어 왜 우리가 니들 보고 절을 하냐 남이 써준 가살 외워 너네들은 우리에겐 가뿐하지 give me the crown 썰렁한 가요 판에 반팔 내 윗도리는 가죽 jacket This is my play ground 난 따분한 건 싫어 This is my home ground 넌 무릎 꿇고 빌어 우린 더럽 더럽 더럽게 hey 모두 Turn up turn up turn up 해 hey When I’m falling down tonight’s the night 기회를 놓치진 마 아무도 없는 미로 속의 내 맘 날 잊지는 마 I’m the king of 따라와봐 내 발끝도 넌 못 미쳐 다 밀어내고 차지한 우리만의 Ground 이리 저리 둘어봐도 거기서 거기 일뿐 I don’t care baby 모든걸 다 뒤집어 You got me watching out 너가 그 누군간 Got everybody 날 따라 하는 앤 많아 아직도 몰라 왜 나는 여기 있는데 어딜 봐 다 yeah 날 따라 올 테면 다 따라와봐 너희가 누구든 다 발라줄게 너의 가능성 제로 너희 모두 날 대하는 태도 yeah 내가 손에 얻게 될 이 왕관 I’ll get a big crown big money I’m shine yes digging and killing I’m feeling everybody want to know 그래 내가 여기 Leader i’m king guess who? This is my play ground 난 따분한 건 싫어 This is my home ground 넌 무릎 꿇고 빌어 우린 더럽 더럽 더럽게 hey 모두 Turn up turn up turn up 해 hey 대놓고 장난 질 질 질 질 질 질 prank 장난 질 질 질 질 질 질 prank 대놓고 장난 질 질 질 질 질 질 prank 장난 질 질 질 질 질 질 prank 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop